Epilogue
by JTR01
Summary: Thirty years ago, the world was saved from the forces of darkness by the monster squad. Three decades after that event, what happened to the kids who saved the world?


**Thirty years ago an awesome cult classic was released and this is my way of celebrating it. Sadly I don't own Monster Squad.**

Sean walked through the door in the gate with a bag in his hand, nodding to the guards there. One ignored him but the other, James, nodded back and have him a polite smile. Taking a deep breath, he watched the door being closed, officially separating him from the psychiatric hospital that he had spent seven years of his life in. Sean looked at the hospital, unsure how he felt about no longer being there.

"You coming?" Patrick asked from the inside of his minivan.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming." Sean replied as he walked over and got into the simple but large automobile. Quickly, obviously wanting to stop Sean from changing his mind, Patrick drove away from the hospital.

The two of them sat in silence for awhile, the only sound belonging the the engine. The two friends desperately tried to think of things to say to each other, anything at all, but both kept drifting to the things they didn't want to talk about. The stuff they needed to talk about, the stuff that would always make things awkward between them if they weren't talking about.

"So, how's Maureen and the kids?" Sean eventually asked, finally finding something to say that had little chance of backfiring.

"They're good. Maureen has gone to visit Luke and Penny at college. I'm going to see them on the weekend." Patrick told him. "We uhh, saw Betty and Rudy a few days ago."

It backfired spectacularly. Sean felt a lump in his throat as he thought about his ex wife and now sixteen year old son, who was named after a dear friend who sadly never lived to see his twenty-fifth birthday. Like most of them, Rudy had problems after what happened, problems that led to drugs, mainly due to not being able to come to terms with what happened with the wolfman. While he did it to save a man, seeing the wolfman as a human was too much for Rudy and he struggled with the knowledge that he killed someone who never had any control over their actions. His death was the final straw and what truly led to the end of the monster squad.

He hasn't had any contact with Betty since he was committed to the hospital for the second time seven years ago, while little Rudy hasn't spoken for to him since he was twelve after he had stopped visiting. Sean didn't really care that Betty stopped talking to him, as the two stopped caring for each other long ago and had divorced when he was committed for the first time. But it upset him so much when Rudy stopped visiting.

"Are they doing okay?" Sean asked, trying to sound calm. From the sound of his voice and the look on Patrick's face, he knew he had failed.

"Yeah, they're doing fine. Though Rudy gave me his number to give to you when he learned I was getting you from here." Patrick said, while getting a small piece of paper and giving it to Sean. "Just in case you wanted to, you know, get in touch with him."

"Yeah. Maybe." Sean said, while puttering the paper in his pocket.

"By the way, Horace is back to visit his parents, so I was thinking the three of us could go get a drink or something tomorrow." Patrick told him.

Good old Horace. Sean got the occasional Christmas and birthday card from him, maybe a letter, but never a visit in or out of the hospital. Too busy traveling the world, tracking down monsters. Because unlike everyone else, Rudy in particular, following the battle with Dracula Horace felt powerful. It was like killing that fish monster awoke something in Horace, and he's never been the same since. He went to the gym, stood up for himself more and generally acted with more confidence and a sense of purpose. When he was old enough, he joined the army and was eventually honourable discharged, before going off the see the world. He claimed it was to explore it, but Sean knew better. Ever since the monsters were defeated, Horace has never stopped researching them. Sean knew that Horace was actually looking for monsters to kill and judging from what Sean occasionally got in the occasional letter, Horace might actually be doing that.

"Cool. That might be fun." Sean replied, having mixed feelings. On the one hand, he was excited about seeing Horace again. On the other, he feared what memories will be dragged back up to the surface due to being with his friend. Suddenly, he realized who was missing from this little reunion. "What about Eugene?"

Being the youngest of the monster squad, other than Sean's sister Pheobe, Eugene was the most susceptible to the influence of adults. While no one else ever doubted what happened, Eugene's parents acted quickly and took him to some doctor. After taking him away so Sean or anyone else couldn't make him keep believing, Eugene started to believe that the whole thing was one huge delusion and was brought back after his parents were satisfied. He still kept in touch nowadays, but he refused to discuss what happened and never joined club meetings again, instead only hanging out with them outside club related matters. While it did make things awkward at times, as everyone quickly accepted that Eugene no longer believed, it didn't put a huge strain on their friendship.

"Eugene is celebrating his anniversary with Billy." Patrick told Sean as they turned round a bend, talking about Eugene's husband. While it was a bit of a shock to learn of Eugene's sexual orientation, no one judged him and they all remained good friends. "They're in Venice I think."

"At least one of us escaped unscathed." Sean muttered to himself, happy that unlike everyone else, Eugene managed to move on with his life without experiencing any trauma from what happened. Eugene was now the owner of a multi-million dollar business and was responsible for the existence of a number charities, because it turned out he was some kind of super genius. To be fair however, they should have seen that he was a genius. To this day, Sean still wasn't sure how he got a letter to the army and got them to actually listen.

Maybe what his parents did was actually a good thing. After all his sister Pheobe and Patrick's sister Lisa had therapy for years, with the latter eventually moving to England to escape what happened and Pheobe having many bad relationships when she became a teenager, though about seven years ago she met the one for her and is now happily married. And Sean's mother and father were scarred as well by the event, with his mother finding it difficult to cope with the knowledge that monsters were real for some time, though things got better.

"Yeah. At least one of us did." Patrick agreed. Patrick, like Sean, had some difficulty coping with what happened and spent time with many different therapists. Like Sean, Patrick also spent time in the same hospital as him fourteen years ago. Though unlike Betty, Maureen stayed with Patrick and Patrick left about a year after being there. Sean stayed another year, missing two years of his son's life. Unlike Sean, Patrick learned to live with what happened and not let it ruin him too much, and has a normal life now. Sean, on the other hand, has struggled to live with what happened.

The two drove on in silence for awhile again, both lost in the thoughts of the past. Sean knew that Patrick was thinking of the same things he was thinking of. How could he not, when both knew that the other would sometimes wake up in a sweat, terrified by the memories of the monsters. How could they not, after the things they saw at such a young age? Children were never supposed to fight monsters.

"Why did you put yourself in the hospital Sean?" Patrick asked. Sean's blood ran cold as his palms got sweaty.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sean replied, looking out the window.

"Sean, please. Were both adults here and all I'm asking is-" Patrick tried to say, but he was quickly interrupted.

"Patrick, please don't ask me!" Sean said loudly.

"Look, I just want to know, okay!" Patrick said back, his voice coming close to yelling.

"Why? Why do you need to know?" Sean asked, getting angry and starting to glare at Patrick.

"Because you're my best friend!" Patrick two sat in silence for a moment, before Sean finally spoke.

"I nearly killed someone." he admitted.

"What?" Patrick asked, obviously shocked by the information.

"I was drunk and kept seeing the monsters around the corners. One night, while walking home, I saw someone as the wolfman. The guy was going to rob me, but because of how I saw him, I attacked him with my silver knife." Sean explained. "I didn't kill him, but that was only because the police arrived and everyone who saw said he was attacked me."

"But that doesn't mean you had to go to the hospital." Patrick told him.

"Yes it did. Because if I could see a complete stranger as a monster, what if I saw someone I cared about as one. I needed to be away from people for awhile. To deal with what what happened in a way that wouldn't get others hurt." Sean explained. "Do you understand?"

Patrick was silent for a moment, and Sean began to think that Patrick didn't understand. That the only person who was so similar to him, the only person could understand him, didn't understand. However, much to his relief, Patrick eventually spoke.

"Yeah. I understand." he said. "For a short while, I saw people as monsters too. So I understand."

The two drove on in complete silence for about an hour and eventually they arrived at their destination. Looking out his window, Sean observed his childhood home, which still belonged to his mother. His father sadly died from cancer about ten years ago, and his funeral was one of the saddest days of Sean's life. His mother had agreed to let him stay for a little while until he can get back on his feet.

"So are you going to be okay?" Patrick asked as Sean grabbed the door handle.

"Yeah. I think so." Sean told him with a reassuring smile. "See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Patrick replied with a grin. After Sean had got out, he watched Patrick drove away for a few moments. Taking a deep breath, he took the paper and his phone out of his pocket, before dialling the number on it. His breathing became faster as he heard his phone ring, before stopping completely when it was answered.

 _"Hello?"_

"Umm, hi Rudy. It's me. Your dad."

 **Tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes. At first, I tried having all the members of the monster squad, but it ended up mess. Then, I tried to limit the amount of characters while giving a happy ending, but that didn't work either. So, after rewatching the film, I picked Sean and Patrick to be the main characters because they were the first members of the squad we see in the film and decided on an ending that wasn't completely perfect, but not bad either.**


End file.
